This invention relates to the recovery of sulphur from a free standing solid storage block of sulphur by a method and apparatus for the in situ melting of sulphur to produce liquid sulphur and collecting and removing the liquid sulphur from the block.
It is known that liquid sulphur is produced as a by-product of the processing of natural gas, for example, from the sweetening of sour gas. The liquid sulphur is usually poured into an area where it accumulates to form a free standing solid storage block or is preformed into some solid shapes prior to storage or transportation. Storage of sulphur in large solid blocks has been favoured over preformed storage in light of the increased initial expenditure required for the latter. Preforming involves large costs in equipment for processing and handling of the sulphur which often is stored for many years before being sold. Extended storage results in the physical deterioration of the preformed sulphur and continued loss of interest on the monies invested until the preformed sulphur is sold. The economy of storing sulphur in solid blocks is largely lost when, according to present methods, its recovery for shipping is attempted. The present methods of recovery of sulphur from solid storage blocks have utilized earth moving equipment for ripping the sulphur from the block and subsequent crushing and loading in solid form or remelting for shipment, as liquid. These methods are costly and, in addition, handling of the solid sulphur and particularly the size reduction operation produces dust to such a degree that severe ecological damage can result which is environmentally unacceptable or leads to additional expense in dust prevention and/or recovery. Attempts have been made to eliminate or reduce these disadvantages by various means but none have been considered successful.